STONY OneShots: A Collection Of
by TheNativeAce
Summary: STONY. Maroon 5's : One More Night / Payphone / I Do Not Hook Up. Stark Spangled Banner problems around the edges. Tony tends to cheat on his love, and the punishments are more than he can bear. Drunk ramblings.
1. One More Night

**[Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters.  
Based on Maroon 5's: One More Night]**

* * *

He'd seen enough of the images and words on the small screen to put together what had happened. He'd seen enough of Tony and enough of this sneaking out of the house to guess where he'd ended up, he'd spent enough nights alone while Tony was busy working on his projects, enough days alone to know that Tony was pre-occupied. And now this email confirmed it. He'd ignored all the signs for so long.  
Too long.

"Where is he?"

Bruce looked up, eyes wide.

"You look angry-"  
"Where is Tony?"  
"With his cars, outside."

* * *

_You and I go hard, at eachother like we're going to war._

* * *

Red boots strode down the hallway and into the elevator, flattening the button for the ground floor. Doors opened and blue spandex advanced onto the concrete, one fist clenched around the grip of a shield; There was the man of iron himself, torso bent over the hood of a red vehicle.

"Uh, Steve?"  
Steve knew that voice. It was the program named Jarvis, and he growled that Tony had been alerted early, planting a foot in the floor as he spun once, releasing his shield with all the strength he could muster. The ore twisted round and round itself, a gasp released as the other superhero whirled out of the way, the bulwark burying itself in the hood and the car, stopping short of flying through the gap.  
"Steve, I don't find that funny."

Eyes glared bright blue. Like fire.

"S-Steve?"  
Tony stumbled backwards as Steve wrenched the shield from the ruined metal, jaw clenched with anger.

* * *

_You and I go rough, we keep throwin' things and slammin' the door._

* * *

"You sure that's the right name?"  
"Why wouldn't it- what the hell, Steve?"

The brunette retreated from the super soldier, hands up slightly in an effort to calm the other. A nervous chuckle, matched by a deadly austere expression.

"When were you going to tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"

"That you and me were over!"

A soldiers war cry as he brought his weapon down on the younger: surprise when the impact was stopped. Steve looked around the disk, suddenly afraid he'd wounded Tony in anger.  
Instead, red plates were quickly working themselves up and down Tony's arm, the superhero's skin taking on the essence of his armor.

"What the...?"

Tony threw his arm up, sending Steve and his buffer back a couple steps, the soldier's eyes wide as he studied his adversary. Iron Man stood in full outfit, phasers charging white hot. His mask was down, but Steve swore he could see Tony's eyes calculating, diagnosing his mistakes.

"I thought you were more of a man than that."

Silence. No reply.

* * *

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keepin' score._

* * *

"Why did you do this to me? What have I done to deserve-"  
"You haven't, okay? Just shut up... Just don't speak..." His voice trailed off.

Blue eyes studied the reflective mask.

"We're over, you know that right?"  
"No we're not Steve. I made a mistake, okay? I can fix it, I'm sorry. I know my apology doesn't mean much, I know this is all sudden, I'm an idiot and I can admit it-"  
"That's not going to work this time."

The iron head tilted up, red and gold glinting in the sun.

"You betrayed me, Tony."  
Blue eyes narrowed, chest heaving with emotion.  
"You betrayed me, and I was a fool to ever trust you."

* * *

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

* * *

An iron boot took a hesitant step forward, an arm raising, stopping short.

"I should have known from the very beginning. You're exactly what you call yourself: billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."  
"Take that back. You've seen a different side to me Steve. Take that back right now, you know thats not me underneath it all, you know it's-"

"Liar!"

Metal grated. The shield sat between two iron gloves, muscles pumping as Steve drove down with all of his strength. Concrete cracked as the suit tried to hold its ground against the serum's power. A yell of surprise as Steve was thrown backwards, landing on his back before jumping to his feet. A whine from a phaser, the angry sound of energy hitting safeguard as Steve spun it around him for protection. Heat seared the air as Iron Man took to the sky, hovering high above The Captain, watching.  
Steve leered up at Tony, both eyes burning blue with fury, his jaw hurting as it clenched harder.

"Steve, we can talk this over."  
"Can we Tony? Can we? What do you want to say?"  
"That I'm sorry and I love you?"  
"Dont lie to my face. So ashamed that you must hide behind a mask."  
"I'm not the one hiding behind a shield."

Eyes narrowed again. The soldier turned, walking silently towards the mansion.

* * *

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die._

* * *

"Steve, wait!"  
Steve could feel the ground shake as Tony landed, dropping his mask and the armor around his face and neck, stalking after his counterpart. Red and gold fingers grazed a suited shoulder. Steve stopped, eyes scrutinizing as his head turned, chin lifting above Tony's fingers as he took in a breath. Tony's eyes pleaded, his expression stoic.

* * *

_That I'll only stay with you one more night._

* * *

"Bastard."

Tony was caught by surprise, sailing backwards as Steve swung around, shield smashing into Tony's abdomen with crushing force. An iron hand lay over the injured spot, face cringing as he tried to get to his hands and knees. Suddenly he was splayed on the floor again, Steve's clenched fist recoiling from the impact on the metal where he'd made contact. Tony let out a groan, fingers scraping at the concrete as he tried to roll onto his side.

"I know I deserve it. I know I.. Ungh!"  
Steve grabbed Tony's wrist, twisting it behind his back so he could hold him against the ground, stradling his back, lowering his lips to Tony's ear.

"I'm worth more than your games, Tony."  
Holding Tony for a few more seconds before he stood up, he gave the iron-clad man a good hard shove, eliciting another painful hiss from the injured one.

"Steve..."  
"Tony."

* * *

_But baby there you go again, there you go again makin' me love you._

* * *

Tony finally rolled over, and Steve watched as Iron Man retracted his armor, baby blues widening as he witnessed the blood welling beneath Tony's fingers.

"Wha-?"  
"You crushed the armor, it was just a prototype, and it pierced the skin." A small chuckle, followed by a cough. Steve was on his knees in an instant, shield clattering against the ground, forgotten.

"Tony..."  
"Its fine, you're angry. I'm sorry Steve, I didn't mean it to happen like this. Ever."

Steve ignored him, examining the wound with despondent blue orbs.

* * *

_Yeah I stopped usin' my head, usin' my head, let it all go._

* * *

"You know I love you. Only you. You know it, the times we've spent are no lie. The things we've shared, the memories..."  
"Shut up Tony, I'm taking you to Pepper."  
"The laughter and the tears, the bedtime stories and the late night magic carpet rides."

Another chuckle. Another cough. Strong arms wrapped beneath Tony's form, picking him up, helping him to his feet.

"I can't fix this in an hour."  
Blue eyes met brown.  
"But I would give up my life just to see you smile one last time."

Silence.

* * *

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

* * *

Still supporting the younger, both arms around him, Steve pulled Tony into a kiss, lips crushing as eyes closed, emotion the only thing meshing faster than the tongues and the groan of pain as Tony put weight on his right foot.

"Fuck, fuck..."  
"What have I done to you.."

Tony bowed his head, standing on his left foot, hand still pressed against his side.  
"You reacted to my mistake. I deserved this pain."

Steve shook his head, but Tony lifted his other hand and silenced Steve with a finger to the lips.  
"To match yours. Dont you ever tell anyone that I said that, because that is the most caring thing I've probably ever said, and no one is allowed to know. Not even Mr. Teddy."

Steve cracked a smile, thinking of the small teddy Tony had gifted him with the star spangled shirt. His eyebrows knitted again soon after, and he looked away, face downcast. Tony studied him desperately, lips parting in an effort to find words.

"Hey, hey..."  
Fingers turned Captain America's chin so eyes could meet.  
"You don't have to trust me anymore. You don't have to like me, love me... You don't have to be nice to me, you can leave me to die if you really want."

* * *

_And now I'm feelin' stupid, feelin' stupid for crawling back to you._

* * *

An eyebrow raised above untrusting baby blues.

"I don't even know why I did it Steve. I got caught up in a fairytale, and I've been so busy with my suit experiments and you with Bruce and the serum, and I lost myself..."  
Tony took in a deep breath, panting slightly from the pain. His fingers twitched.  
"He was an old friend. And I allowed his cunning to get the better of me, and I know that shouldn't happen because I'm the smartest person you've probably ever met, but I guess, I guess I was just so entranced and lost and..."

Steve cleared his throat, barely able to listen.

"God damnit Tony."  
"Dont swear, its unbecoming."

Steve blinked at his partner, stone-faced.

"I... It wasn't love, it was lust and it was an affair and the guilt afterwards and the fear and the painstaking thoughts running through my mind... like barbed wire trains... drilling everything into my mind deeper as they followed the tracks back and forth..."  
Tony swallowed loudly, his eyes flickering from Steve to the ground and back again.

"I'm sorry. Truly."

* * *

_I know I said it a million times._

* * *

Silence.

"Please Steve, let me prove to you that's not who I am. I'm your man. I'm your love, your hero..."  
Voice pleading. Steve lifted his head to the sky.

"Tony."  
"Steve."

Those eyes, Steve could barely look into them. Every type of comfort, every truth he'd come to know... Those eyes, they conveyed love, they conveyed honesty, and they conveyed guilt, so much guilt. Steve looked away, pulling Tony against him.

* * *

_But I'll only stay with you one more night._

* * *

"Steve, ungh, a little tight."

_Damn you Tony. Damn you for making me love you.  
_" I don't know... If I can just forgive you..."

He let go a little. Those eyes... Steve wanted Tony to stop using those eyes, they were like weapons, paralyzing.

" I understand."

Mutual silence, and in it Steve lifted Tony's arm behind his neck, helping the wounded limp in Pepper's direction; And while they moved he looked straight ahead, cursing Tony for using him and for forgetting him and for hurting him, for not being the perfect superhero Steve had always seen him as. He cursed him for allowing their relationship to get to this point, for not having the strength to open up to the soldier, for not having the strength to break a soldier's heart instead of tearing apart everything he'd ever known and relied on.  
But more than anything, he cursed himself for giving in.

* * *

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, Making Me Love You~_


	2. Payphone

**[DISCLAIMER: Do not own characters.  
Yeah so, I wrote this while listening to Payphone on repeat; yes I used the lyrics in it, and no, I dont own the lyrics, they are all Maroon 5's. / A STONY one-shot with a hint of a Stark Spangled Banner problem around the edges. Enjoy~!]**

* * *

"Steve, come on, answer. Please, please answer."  
The thunder of metal striking stone made Tony start, and as he looked down at the green painted plate that had fallen from his shoulder he swore, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the phone booth. Blood dripped from his eyebrow and his lip, and he wiped both places with the back of a bruised and exposed forearm.

* * *

"All of my cars start with the push of a button."  
Steve rolled his eyes as Tony entertained a few guests. They were downtown New York, dressed in fancy suits drinking fancy drinks, and The Captain had to admit he wasn't used to all of this. He'd been living with the Avengers for months now; there was still so much to learn and see. He'd been educating himself on the newest technologies, but everyday was something mind-boggling, something unimaginable.

"Don't need my name on a shirt, cause you already know I'm ballin'."  
Steve abhorred how people laughed at Tony's jokes. They were so egotistic, and they did nothing for his reputation. Of course, Tony was slightly inebriated; that didn't stop the girls from flocking, if anything it was like a pheremone that women could smell from a mile away. Right now it was two brunettes and a blonde, and the latter had her white gloved hands all over his brawny arms, smiling and biting her lip in an attempt to win his affection.

"You should write a song with those lines." The blonde laughed, her two friends giggling alongside her. Tony smiled, raising a finger.  
"That, is an amazing idea."

* * *

"Tony?" Steve asked after a couple hours, the night growing older, the moon rising higher.  
"When is this dinner over?"

Tony rubbed under his nose, sniffing.  
"Soon. When there's no more alcohol."

* * *

Steve licked his lips, leaning against the counter as more and more people greeted them: the new avengers, the one's who'd saved the city together, the new superheroes of tomorrow. Steve had a lot of female attention likewise Tony, but he could tell it was just because of his appearance, the fact that he was a super soldier; that was the biggest turn off he'd ever known in his entire life.

"Dont tell me you're not having fun." Tony murmured as he gazed around, bringing a crystal glass to his lips.

"Well..." Steve said quietly, shifting his weight. "I'm honestly looking forward to getting home." Tony studied him for a few seconds, Steve freezing under his gaze, then looked away.  
"Soon."

* * *

"That was a good night, eh Steve?" Tony asked, clapping The Captain on the back with a drunken hand. Clint was laughing in the background, and a slightly tipsy Natasha was dragging him by his tie with a smile.

"Yeah. Glad you had fun." Steve's eyes shifted from left to right as he scanned the streets. People were pouring out of the hall and into their big flashy sports cars. Steve couldn't understand how anyone could put so much worth in a heap of metal. According to Tony they were symbols of class; then again, everything Tony owned was "a symbol of class."

"See? It pays to be best friends with the richest man in the city."  
Steve glanced at Tony from the side, running fingers through his hair as the intoxicated Iron Man sagged slightly, chortling at his own clumsiness.  
"Yeah."

Tony tilted his head at Steve, hazy eyes curious.  
"Have I ever told you, that you are the most eccentric and interesting man I've ever met in my life?"

Steve froze inwardly, clearing his throat.  
"Am I?"

"Yeah." Tony continued, growing still suddenly. They were in the middle of a sort of garden, with benches and hedges. The rest of the group was just a little further ahead, probably climbing into the limosine already.  
"I might even go as far as saying, you're good looking."

Steve raised an eyebrow, then raised both and chuckled, putting one of Tony's hands over his neck so he could help him limp towards their ride.

"I'll believe it when you're sober."  
"Sober words are drunk thoughts."  
"You... You mean drunk words are sober thoughts."  
Tony smiled lazily. "That too."

* * *

"Steve! Good morning!"  
"Good morning, Bruce."

Steve made his way over to the communal fridge, pulling out the jug of orange juice so he could pour himself a glass. He preferred easy breakfasts, unless Pepper offered to indulge them. Her cooking was exemplary: comforting and nutritious.

"Morning Bruce."  
"Stark."

Steve turned, peeking at Tony from the corner of his vision, then returned to pouring his orange juice. He nearly spilled the whole thing when a hand squeezed his butt cheek, and he cleared his throat, not turning around.

"Tony?"  
"Who else."

Steve put his glass and jug down, turning until he noticed he was squeezed between Tony and the counter. Iron Man was smiling at him sideways, arms crossed. Steve smiled back, then placed his orange juice container back in the fridge and sipped from his cup.

"None for me?"  
"You want some?"

Tony pointed to Steve's glass. The Captain shrugged, handing him the beverage.

"Its really good."  
"Its just orange juice."  
"Poured with love." Tony whispered, then winked and turned, walking off in some random direction. Steve wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, swallowing his unease.

* * *

"Steve, Steve just stop."  
Steve stopped walking, turning angrily.

He didn't fight it when Tony pulled him forward by the front of his tight t-shirt. In fact he grabbed Tony's shoulders and slammed him backwards into a wall, forcibly kissing the other man, hands groping at the superheroes back and tight, muscular ass. He could feel Iron Man's hands fiddling with his zipper, and before he knew it strong fingers were wrapped around his most sensitive of appendages.

"No."  
Steve pulled back, one hand on Toný's chest, the arc reactor warm against the palm of his hand.

"No?" Tony asked, breathless.  
"We're not ending an argument like this."  
"This is the best way to end an argument."

"I disagree." Steve retorted, doing his jeans back up, eyebrows knitted together. Then realization dawned on him, and he swallowed loudly.

"Did..." Steve raised a hand, finger pointing in no specific direction.  
"Did your hand, just go down, my pants?"

"Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes."

Steve blinked.  
"I'm going to my room."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Steve stormed out of the elevator, knocked on Tony's door once, then let himself in. Tony was standing by his closet putting on a light blue button up dress shirt. Steve closed the door and took a few steps in.  
"About yesterday..." Tony began.

"Yeah, about that." Steve murmured as he closed the gap between them. He leaned his forehead against Tony's, holding the superheroes hands in his own, lowering them so he could start undoing the work Tony had just completed.

"You made me think yesterday."  
Tony's eyes followed Steve's fingers with piqued curiousity.

"And when I got to thinking," Steve continued, his fingers moving faster than his brain.  
"I realized that I did pour that orange juice with love,"

Suddenly the dress shirt was open and Steve wasted no time pushing Tony towards his bed, watching the man fall backwards, startled but obviously aroused.  
"And that you, are _damn_ good looking."

Tony laughed at that, watching as Steve crawled onto the bed, standing over Iron Man with the air of a horny, and dominant male.

"Did you just swear?" Tony asked.  
"Close enough." Steve replied with a smile, lowering his head so he could kiss Tony, and as the two kissed Steve could feel himself growing hard against his friend. Eyes closed he felt Tony run a hand through the back of his hair and pull, and it was that slight pull that elicited a growl from the back of his throat, his hand wasting no time in undressing the rest of Tony. With the jeans undone he pulled at the rim of his Calvin Klein boxers, tongues taut and perfect as they slipped alongside each other, and without protest from Tony wrapped his fingers around the thick, veined member he knew he'd wanted for quite some time.

"Slow down Tiger, I thought just yesterday, you were saying no." Tony panted between kisses, opening his eyes to look up at the super soldier.

"Yeah, and?" Steve replied, hand stopping its ministrations as he searched the superheroes eyes.

"I don't want you to be my playboy, Steve. I want you... How do I put this..." Tony looked up at the ceiling biting his lip.  
"I want you for the long run."

Blue eyes found brown, and Steve licked his lips, blinking.  
"You want me for the long run?"  
"I want you for the long run, Soldier."

Steve placed a very gentle kiss on Tony's lips and pulled back, smiling softly.  
"You can have me for the long run."  
"I would like that."  
Steve squeezed his hand once, and Tony sucked a breath in. Both of them chuckled at that.

"Uhm, if we're together for the long run, we can still do this right now... Right? Is that how relationships work in the modern world?"  
Tony shrugged, tugging at the t-shirt Steve was wearing, eyes taking in every flexed muscle on that glorious body.  
"I don't see why not."  
"Good, because I'm about to fuck you till you pass out."

Tony's eyes widened and his jaw hinged, leaving him looking slightly clueless. Steve froze, a look of panic on his face.

"Wait... Did I say that wrong?"  
"Did you just swear at me while saying one of the sexiest things I've ever heard come out of your mouth?"

Steve blinked.

"Where'd you even hear that?"  
"Uhm..." Steve closed his eyes, embaressed.  
"I was talking to Clint about sex, and he was telling me all the things you can say to... You know... All the pornstars are doing it-"

And there was no more talking because Tony had pulled Steve down and silenced him with his lips, and Steve was stroking Tony's member with renewed vigor, and Tony was pulling his pants down and kicking them off, and next thing they knew Steve's pants were being kicked off too and he was being handed a bottle of lube from under Tony's bed. Without missing a beat the soldier stood the both of them up and turned Tony towards the wall, one hand on his shoulder, one hand guiding himself into the younger. He slipped in slowly, gauging by Tony's reaction of slowly forming ecstasy that he had adapted to Steve's size, and with the first thrust he was so overtaken by pleasure he found his one hand slamming into the wall to keep him upright.

"Oh God." Steve moaned; he leaned against Tony's back, his mouth on the shorter mans neck, breathing lust against the tan skin.  
"Dont, be afraid." Tony murmured between breaths, leaning his head back so he could meet the soldier's lips. Steve found himself pumping in a rhythm, and it was Tony's grunts of enthusiasm that led him on. He found that the harder he thrust the more Tony reacted, and soon his mind was a cacophony of sound and mirth, and his legs wanted to let out on him from the amazing feeling of being inside his new love.

"Tony," Steve groaned and as Tony pounded both fists into the wall with a growl Steve felt as though a veil had been lifted. Confidence and strength fueled his veins and he grabbed onto Tony's shoulders, all of his muscles working together as his head swam and his hard work paid off with a round of "Fucking Steve!" and "Oh my God's."

He leaned against Tony again, panting and laughing as Tony kissed him, and he put an arm around Tony's waist and whispered in his ear, "You're my first."  
And Tony had never heard more exciting words in his life.

* * *

"Tony, can you just look at me please?"  
"Why? So you can argue some more?"  
"I don't want to argue, you know that, but our job requires your full attention, and when you're not giving it it's hard to be patient with you."

"Why is this decision even up to me?"  
"Because you're our leader?"  
Tony shook his head, pointing a finger.  
"Actually you are, Captain."

Steve looked taken aback, and Tony suddenly tilted his head.  
"What? If I'm leader, then why aren't you listening?" Steve asked.  
"Because... I'm actually the leader."

Steve let out a very loud breath of air, flattening his palm on the table as he stood up and strode out of the door.

"Babe."  
"Dont. I'm not bringing your ego and our work problems into our relationship. I'm walking away." Steve murmured as he shirked Tony's hand off. Tony shrugged, sniffing.  
"Fine.

And Steve walked off, and Tony stood where he was, fighting with feelings of denial and stupidity.

* * *

"Tony. I... I love you."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."

Tony smiled and kissed Steve's forehead as they lay together on his bed, flatscreen TV playing "A Beautiful Mind" at Steve's request.

"I love you too."  
"You sure?"  
Tony nodded.  
"Positive."

Steve snuggled against Tony's chest further, hand laying on the superheroe's bare abs.

"I never imagined I'd be laying in your arms a few months ago."  
Tony played with Steve's soft hair, wriggling his toes as he watched the characters on the screen.

"Oh no?"  
"No. For one, I never knew you were into men. For two, I didn't even know I was into men. For three, I expected you'd have a love interest or two already, and pursuing you seemed pointless."

Tony gazed down at Steve, sniffing.  
"Huh."

"Yeah." Steve whispered, his gaze moving to the bathroom door on the adjacent wall, feelings of nostalgia whirling through his brain.

"You know... I feel safe with you Tony. I know I'm a soldier, I know you're a superhero, but I don't just mean physically." Steve sat up, holding himself up with his hands.  
"You're the one who I could tell all my secrets to. You don't judge me for my mistakes. You know me, the real me. You take everything I say at face value, you laugh with me and you laugh at me."

Tony chuckled at that, locked onto Steve's gaze.

"I didn't come here with anything other than my memories. And now..."  
His face lost all of its happy edge, and Tony thought that was the most sorrow-filled expression he'd ever seen on his partner.

"Now I have something real."

Tony stared at Steve for a minute, lost for words. Finally, Steve broke contact and laid his head back down, hand placed over the abs they'd originally been sitting on.  
And Tony wondered how he'd managed to find someone who appreciated him more than anyone ever had in his entire life.

* * *

"Hey Captain, you seen Tony 'round?"  
"Hey Bruce. Uhm, yeah, last I knew he was fiddling with his suits."  
"Thanks." The Hulk nodded with a smile, making his way to the elevator.

"Tony." Bruce greeted, and Tony turned with a smile.  
"Ol'Buddy, 'Ol Pal." Tony said with great annunciation. "How've you been? Where've you been?"

"I've been good, doing lots of research on the serum. Steve is an amazing specimen. I see a lot of myself in him actually. The only thing he didn't get was my anger issues." Bruce said with a laugh. "Which is probably a good thing."

Tony nodded, smirking. "We wouldn't need two of you idiots bumbling around would we?" Bruce winked at him, putting his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground suddenly.

"So, how've you been?"  
Tony smiled. "Good."  
"You sure?"  
Tony nodded, feeling puzzled. "Yeah, why?"

Bruce shrugged, running a hand through his hair.  
"We haven't had time for each other in a while... I just wanted to apologize for going MIA."

Tony inclined his head, looking down at his table, fingers fiddling with a screen.  
"Yeah, guess I've just been busy."  
"You busy right now?"

Tony turned to Bruce then, licking his lips, stone-faced.  
"Kinda, yeah."

"You don't look that busy, sure I couldn't persuade you?" Tony felt mesmerized by the hand on the side of his face, and suddenly he was backing up, shaking his head.

"Bruce, I..." He stuttered, trying to find the right words to explain himself.  
"The Captain." He said simply, and let out a loud breath of air. Bruce swallowed, nodding his head, studying various objects throughout the room.

"How long.. Have you guys..."  
"About five months now."  
"Five months eh?"  
"Yeah. Since the "Avengers Night" at the hall."  
"That long eh?"  
"Yeah."

Tony licked his lips again, staring at the ceiling.

"So you and me...?"  
"Bruce. You and me, we had our time..."  
"Right yeah... I left, I know, I'm sorry."  
"I... I didn't just switch interests."

Bruce looked up at Tony and fell silent for a while, nodding.

"So... The feelings..."  
"Coals. Smoldering coals."

Bruce laughed, scuffing the floor with a shoe.  
"To be rekindled once upon a time. I get it."

Tony nodded, surveying the room again. The two stood in relative silence before Bruce leaned in, grabbed Tony's shoulder, and kissed him. Tony kissed back with his eyes open, feelings of regret and a sudden longing taking over him. Bruce's kiss lingered for but a moment, and as soon as he pulled back Tony retreated a step, touching his lips with two fingers.

"Bruce..."  
"I know."  
"Friends?"  
"Yeah."

"Ok good." Tony said, smiling as he reached into a drawer beneath his desk, pulling out a silver packet.

"Blueberry?"  
"Did you actually steal those from Fury's ship stash?"  
"Of course I did. Its only the first memory of you and me."

Bruce smiled. "Thanks." He took a blueberry and popped it in his mouth, leaning against the desk with a nod.  
"Tasty memory."

Tony suddenly looked up, blinking and expressionless, and when Bruce laughed and clicked his tongue as he turned to leave, Tony felt a familiar warmth in his groin, and he had to watch the floor until Bruce's footsteps could be heard no more.

* * *

"How was dinner?"  
"Huh?"

Steve smiled, propping his head up with a hand as he lay beside his favorite superhero.  
"With Bruce."

Tony blinked at him, then smiled.  
"Who told you?"  
"Natasha."

Tony nodded, leaning his head back on a pillow, looking up at his favorite soldier.  
"It was good."  
"And you guys have started a new project together? Some kind of new armor?"

Tony laughed hesitantly, nodding again.  
"Yep."  
"Thats cool. What is the color scheme going to be?"

Tony scratched his head. The ceiling suddenly looked super interesting.

"Dark green."  
"Dark green? Weird color... Does green even suit you?"

Tony shrugged, turning his face the other way.  
"Its mostly Bruce's idea. He wanted a suit that could withstand The Hulk, since currently none of mine can."

Steve laughed at that, fingers playing with Tony's collarbone.  
"I like it. I want to see it on you when you're done."

And Tony closed his eyes, because Bruce had said the exact same thing.

* * *

"Bruce?"  
"Tony?"  
"We gotta stop hanging out so much. I think its the adult thing to do."

Bruce raised both eyebrows at his friend, then shrugged, turning back to his work.  
"I guess."

Tony nodded, but didn't move. Bruce looked up at him again, peeking over the rim of his glasses.  
"At least finish this armor with me."

Tony contemplated it, then sighed.  
"Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

"Hey kiddo." Steve smiled, waving a two fingered salute at Natasha as she pulled him aside in one of the mansions many hallways.

"Whats up?"  
"How long have you and Tony been together now?"

Steve shrugged, looking up as he counted the months.  
"Its been a year."

Natasha smiled. Steve had confided in her from day one because he knew her kind. Assassins were the most secretive, and he could trust her with anything. He just knew it.

"Thats really great. Did you know Tony and Bruce used to be together?"

Steve blinked at her, not following.  
"Uhm, say that again?"

"Tony and Bruce?"  
"Together?"  
"Really Gay-like. Yes. Not just friends."

Steve tilted his head up, trying to comprehend why she'd tell him all of this. Bruce and Tony had been working on the new armor prototype for nearly seven months now. Steve had thought nothing of it, and he demanded himself not to jump to assumptions or conclusions.  
"And you're telling me this because...?"

Natasha wiggled her nose as though it was itchy, her stoic features emoting her meaning.  
"Because they went out to test that armor together today. Just thought you had wanted to see it."

Steve bit his lip in thought. "More like I was promised first peek." He muttered, shrugging. "I trust Tony, alright? And Bruce would never do anything, they're friends." Natasha nodded her head, shooting him a smile before she turned to go, saying:  
"Yep. Tony's never done anything he regretted in his entire life."

And as she left, Steve made his way to Tony's personal garage to pick out a car.

* * *

"Are you for real? An unused parking lot?" Tony asked, eyebrow raised as a robot raised his new armor out of the truck and placed it on a stand. It was dark green, looked similar to his red and gold suit, and weighed at least twice as much.

"Yeah. That way if we damage anything you can just buy the lot and we can turn it into our own personal labratory."  
"Good thinking."

Tony stepped over to the suit and raised his arms, watching as the robot arm expertly fitted him into it. The masterpiece shone like dragon scales, and he doubted he looked any less menacing.

"How's it look?" He asked when it was all on. The only thing left to put on was the mask, which was silver in contrast to the green.  
"Pretty amazing if I do say so myself."

Tony stared at Bruce, and when Bruce didn't look away Tony found himself compelled to pull him against him and just kiss him. And when he was done kissing him he let go, and Bruce suddenly put both hands on Tony's arms and held him still while he kissed him again.  
And both of them were completely startled when a car drifted to a screeching stop ten feet away from them.

"Shit." Tony cursed without looking up, and Bruce let go of Tony to face their newest adversary.

"You kidding me?"  
Tony cringed at the voice, and he turned to Steve, raising both hands.  
"I can explain-"  
"I want **him** to explain." Steve said as he stormed towards them, pointing at Bruce, a look of pure rage washing his features.

"Me?" Bruce asked, pointing to himself.  
"Yeah, tell me why exactly your holding _my_ boyfriend." Steve demanded, walking straight up to the scientist.

"Steve, calm down Steve." Tony asserted, grabbing Steve's arm so he could pull him towards him.  
"No, I'm going to pound this gay idiot to a pulp." Steve growled as he balled his fists, teeth bared. Bruce laughed, taking a step back.

"You really don't want to do that..."

"Steve, listen to me." Tony said as he grabbed Steve's face and tried to turn it, but the super soldier wrenched it away and pushed against his chest, causing the superhero to stumble back a few steps. Steve advanced on Bruce and took the first swing, which connected with Bruce's jaw and threw him a distance. Bruce held himself up on his elbows, coughed once, and then got to his feet and wiped his lips.

"You don't... Want to do this..." He said with concerted effort, his own fists clenched.

"Try me!" Steve shouted, spitting on the ground. "I'll take on anyone who just did, what you did." He advanced on Bruce again; before he could arrive Bruce's skin had begun changing color, and as he grew three, four times his original size he let loose a blood-curdling roar and turned to Steve who skidded to a halt, mouth opened in a mixture of fear and awe as he stood just below the muscular monster.

"Oh god."

And suddenly Steve was sent flying, landing on an abandoned car with a bone-crunching crash. He groaned, arching his sore back, and spit out what tasted like blood.

"Bruce, no." Tony said as he pulled his silver mask on, phasers charged up for battle. The Hulk looked at him and then at Steve, and Tony swore he saw a smile in the monster's eyes.

"Tony." Steve murmured in horror as The Hulk came charging in his direction, and he scrambled to the top of the car, jumping out of the way as Bruce swept the totalled Jetta into the air with an open palm. He roared and turned on the super soldier, who reared back and then launched himself, connecting his closed fist against The Hulk's cheek, sending the green superhero spinning once before he caught his balance. Before Steve could even land Bruce had caught him by a leg, and with the ease of a God he threw him at one of the stone pillars that had been erected between rows of cars, and as Steve braced himself for impact he was startled to lose momentum. He opened his eyes and found himself in the arms of a green Iron Man, and he choked out a nervous laugh as his lover put him down. Tony's reflective veil did nothing to hide the emotion Steve knew was welling in the superheroes eyes, and as Steve learned the truth in those few precious moments, his heart dropped; he pushed himself from Tony's grasp and just started running.

"Steve!" Tony yelled, taking a step in his direction before he was picked up in a giant hand and smashed against the ground, sinking into the packed rock, dirt and debris spraying the air around them.

"Bruce, get a hold of your head!" Tony shouted, amazed to find that the suit had saved him from most of the impact without much of a scratch.  
But it wasn't over yet, and Tony's breath caught as The Hulk grabbed him around the middle and squeezed. Jarvis was speaking warnings of too much pressure, and Tony was aiming a punch straight at Bruce's temple, and he knew that Steve was gone and he had no reason to even get himself out of this situation. If he'd ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him, he wished Bruce would just kill him now.

"30% remaining," woke him from his thoughts and he shot The Hulk with both phasers, catching his balance as he fell. Bruce was faster and plucked him out of the air, slamming him against the ground again with a roar. Tony felt the armor on his left arm crack and suddenly his screen was flashing and fading.  
He swore loudly, Steve's name the last thing to leave his lips before Bruce pulled his helmet off and threw it across the vehicular graveyard.

* * *

"Steve, come on, answer. Please, please answer."  
The thunder of metal striking stone made Tony start, and as he looked down at the green painted plate that had fallen from his shoulder he swore, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the phone booth. Blood dripped from his eyebrow and his lip, and he wiped both places with the back of a bruised and exposed forearm.

"Steve." He whispered into the phone, dropping to his knees. His breastplate was missing half of itself, his left arm had been crushed in Bruce's grip and had broken under the pressure, and Tony's legs felt as though they couldn't support themselves a minute more. His vision swam and he was sure his arc reactor was severely damaged, not to mention he felt like he had broken a foot.

"Steve, I need you now." Tony whispered into the phone, listening to it ring. His suit was destroyed; in the middle of his fight against Bruce, The Hulk had managed to smash up all of his weapons, robots, machines, and anything else that may have been of use to him now. He couldn't believe it, kneeling in a telephone booth in tears, broken and beaten beyond measure, longing for a warm touch from his lover, needing the calm tone of his soothing voice...

_Ring, ring...  
_"Steve... I'm sorry... I fucked up." Tony spat up blood, his left arm hanging uselessly.

"Hello?"  
"Steve?"  
"..."

Tony cleared his throat, breathing heavily.

"Please don't hang up Steve, please... I need you right now... Please..."  
Tony listened as material rubbed against the phone receiver, and he licked his lips, eyes still closed.

"Steve, I know it's hard to think about the people we used to be, me and Bruce..." He found breathing difficult, his ribs felt crushed.  
"But I don't know what I let happen, I can't picture you without me, I can't picture me without you-"

"Tony. Its too late, okay? I-"  
"You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try, to just let me try to explain?"

There was silence for a few moments, in which Tony could only hear only his own breathing.  
"All this time that you wasted Tony... The bridges you just burned..."  
"No, Steve listen-"  
"I wasted all of my nights on you Tony, I should have known from the very start; you never even told me about Bruce..." Another moment of silence. "I feel paralyzed Tony, I don't know what to do... I'll always be stuck in that time when we called it love-"  
"But it is love Steve!"

"But Tony. Even the sun sets in paradise."

Tony opened his eyes, looking up at the setting sun in the sky, and suddenly he felt tears spilling from his eyes. This last year was all just coming to an end, all because he couldn't stay away from an old flame, all because he didn't know the right words to keep _this_ one alive.

"I'll send someone to come get you. Have a nice life Tony."  
"No wai-"  
_Click._

Tony stared at the phone in his head, overwhelming emotion shaking his entire frame, tears burning his eyes as he dared them to quit. He leered up at the sky, a soundless sob filling the telephone booth, the pain rushing over him like a sudden wave of ice-cold salt-water. He blacked out against the glass, and felt nothing as Thor and Clint lifted him into a helicopter and carried him away.

* * *

"Where, am I?"  
"Your bed."  
"Thor?"

The God nodded his head, a look of strange sympathy taking over his features.  
"Be as you may the Man of Iron, you are not quite as strong as is implied."

Thor smiled and Tony found himself grasping for an important memory.

"The green monster with incredible smashing capabilities broke your arm and your ankle." Thor informed him, cringing. "This "breaking of bones" does not sound enticing. I do not wish to be in your position."

"Steve, where is Steve."  
"Ah..." Thor said quietly, tucking his chin against his chest. "You may never want to lay eyes on him again. He has said things as "I would like to shove a grenade down his throat" and "he will only ever be a lying, cheating playboy philanthropist."

Tony studied Thor, but the God did not smile, and Tony knew he was very serious.

"No. I'm just an idiot, and Steve knows me better than that... I just have to persuade him that the plans we made for each other are still relevant, and I still want him in my life, and I would give up anything for him."  
Thor placed a hand on Tony's leg, which Tony winced at slightly.

"I know little of the affections between male genders, but I do know that in love, truth and time heal all wounds."

Tony nodded, closing his eyes.  
"Yeah. Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

* * *

"Its been a month Tony. You said you'd do it after your casts were off."  
"Natasha, don't rush me."  
"You're just a pussy, Tony. Steve really is too good for you."  
"Fuck you, go play head games with Clint, I don't need this bullshit."

She smirked at him, then turned and simply left. He watched her go with a raised eyebrow, then rounded on the coffee machine and began studying it. Steve had been avoiding him like the plague and had even set up a schedule for when the two of them could use certain rooms, which was strategically put together and very effective.  
But Tony was about to breach that contract, and as he rolled his wrist and swallowed his butterflies he heard footsteps, and he knew it was his time.

"Dont leave." He said out loud just as Steve entered the room, and the blonde stopped where he was.  
"Just.. Just give me a chance Steve."

Maybe Steve saw the desperation and longing in his eyes, but after a few minutes of staring at each other he leaned against the wall and rested his head back, observing the ceiling.

"You switched the number on your phone." Tony started.  
"So you never could call it." Steve replied bluntly. Tony cleared his throat.

"Man.. Where have the memories gone...?" Tony asked out loud. The kitchen was eerily silent, and his voice sounded extra loud.  
"Those plans we made for two..." He murmured; he felt like he had to speak gently, so as not to spook his prey.

"Tony, eff that." Steve cursed suddenly, turning to look at the superhero.

"You're giving up on tomorrow because you forgot about yesterday, Steve."  
"Cause I gave you my love to borrow, and you just gave it away? Is that why maybe? Huh?" Steve asked, his voice harsh and accusing, a twinge of emotion catching the end.

"We had a really good go, but you missed your last shot." Steve said with a sniff, his muscles flexing as he fought to control himself.

"Wished I'd go away, you got what you were looking for." Tony retorted, standing up straight. "Telling me I changed since Bruce, or whatever you call it-"  
"And now its me you miss, so you can go and take that piece of shit with you."

Tony's eyes widened at Steve's language, and he felt like he suddenly realized how deeply Steve had been hurt. Steve wouldn't curse left and right for no reason, and Tony was sure he saw Steve shaking, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

"Babe, this is all wrong..." Tony whispered, waiting for Steve to take off on him. He suddenly felt that desperation, and he took a step forward, his breathing coming quicker.  
"If happy ever afters _did_ exist, I'd still be holding you, and kissing..." He trailed off, Steve was holding his gaze with even more strength now, his shoulders squaring.  
"Fairy tales are full of _shit_." Tony suddenly growled, and he dropped his gaze.

"One more day without you and I'll fucking lose it."

Tony's eyes closed and he sniffed, his face screwing up as he forced himself to choke down his emotions. He was startled when he heard footsteps slowly making their way over to him. Steve's hand was suddenly under his chin and when Tony opened his eyes, Steve was staring into them.

"Babe, it's all wrong..." Tony whispered, shaking his head as he searched Steve for any type of response. Steve nodded, swallowing loudly.

"Tony?"  
"Steve?"

His soldier smiled, his eyes betraying the hurt.  
But they also betrayed that tendril of love that was reaching out towards him, and the light that was suddenly growing in their depths.

"The sun." Steve said, turning to look out of the kitchen window at the planes and the boats as they made their way down the canal.

"The sun may set in paradise. But it always rises again."

And Tony wiped the tear that had managed to roll down Steve's cheek.  
And as Steve dropped his face Tony hugged him, his grip so tight that Steve had to smile a bit, and as he kissed Tony on the forehead the superhero knew he'd been forgiven.

And that there had never been a bridge, Iron Man couldn't repair.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[Thanks for reading. :3 Reviews are loved!]**


	3. I Do Not Hook Up

**[Disclaimer: Still dont own characters.  
A short clip on a drunk Tony chasing a sober Steve. Based off Kelly Clarkson's: I Do Not Hook Up]  
****_[If anyone wants to request a song, do send me a PM. I'm more than willing to take requests and plotlines.]_**

* * *

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent._

* * *

Steve admired the short brunette that was leaning against the leather booth their group had occupied, a grin plastered on his face, a dull yet lucid light to his gaze. He was the only one in the group who'd come straight from a meeting, and although his black suit and light gray tie looked slightly out of place, it also gave him a classy edge that no one could deny made him shine. He had sharp white teeth and an even sharper sense of humor, and Steve knew that over the many months since he'd joined the Avengers he'd all but fallen in love with the man.

"So I was sayin' to him, "sendin' Thor to Russia just 'cause he looks like a female bodybuilder, doesn' mean it'll work. We want negotiatin' not intimidation."  
Thor hadn't joined them for the evening on the account he was out with one of SHIELD's officers, supposedly enjoying her company at a nearby coffee shop. Steve was glad someone had taken a liking to the God, because Tony made his life as hard as possible when they were home at Stark Tower.

"An' when Fury asked why, I said "it's simple, 'cause 'Tasha can speak Russian, not yell it."  
Clint began laughing, Bruce allowed himself a chuckle. Everyone's eyes were slightly hazed, an effect of the alcoholic beverages they had been slamming back. Steve had to admit thinking about the large man trying to negotiate with another country in a different language seemed pretty much impossible, and the fact Fury had even brought it up in the first place seemed, not quite thought through.  
Steve gave his head a quick shake when Tony glanced over at him; he had to avert his attention, finding himself smiling.

* * *

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes, there's a cure you've found it._

* * *

"Why Russia?" Bruce asked. Everyone except Tony was tipsy: Iron Man always managed to be ahead of the game.  
"'Dunno." Tony answered, shrugging as he picked up one of the shooters on the tray in front of them. "If you wan'na take my place t'morrow to find out you're more than allowed."  
Bruce seemed to find that funny and he raised an eyebrow, his expression one of mirth.

"So what'd everyone do today?" Tony asked as he closed his eyes and drank the shooter, sniffing as he swallowed and placed it back on the tray.  
"Steve?" His eyes opened on Captain America, and the super soldier pointed to himself, at which Tony nodded.

"Uh." Steve said as he raised both arms and rested them on the back of his chair, observing his fellow superheroes.  
"I uh. Short version or long version?" He inquired. Natasha and Clint were on Tony's left, Bruce was on his right, and Tony was directly across from him.

"Your version." Tony told him, and Steve felt his heart pumping faster as Tony raised his chin slightly, lip curling at the edges in the beginning of a very sexy smirk.

* * *

_Slow motion sparks you've caught that chill, now don't deny it._

* * *

"Woke up at five, hit the training room for an hour. Uh, had breakfast with Clint and Natasha at six, showered, then headed back to my room and did some reading on current philosophy." He scratched his chin, aware that everyone appeared very relaxed as they lay sprawled in their seats.  
"Had a meeting with one of SHIELD's officers, who has been updating me on modern day technology."

Tony raised two fingers, examining the shooter tray before tilting his head back to Steve.  
"Wait, wait... You said somethin' about a shower?"

* * *

_But boys will be boys oh yes they will, they don't wanna define it._

* * *

The entire table broke out in laughter; Natasha managed a chuckle into Clint's shoulder.

"Yes, I did."  
"You should probably go into further detail, Cap'n. For the good of everyone at this table."

"I disagree." Clint broke in, teeth baring as he waved a hand dismissively in Tony's direction.  
"I'd like to hear more about this modern day technology update."

"Well." Steve began, diverting his attention to Clint. "They've been teaching me-"  
"Ah Clint, who even invited you? Rainin' on my parade, dude." Tony interjected, and Bruce closed his eyes, appearing amused.  
"You invited me you raving idiot!" Clint retorted, much to the entertainment of the group. Tony began to stand, but Bruce pushed him back down with a hand, so the iron superhero raised a finger at Hawk-Eye instead.  
"I'll have you know, I'm clinically insane." He blinked. "Sane."

Steve shook his head, enjoying this as much as the next person.

"I'm sure." Clint chortled as he raised both eyebrows and took a sip from his glass of rum and ice.  
"It's true." Tony assured him, nodding. "Steve, have a drink."

Steve rubbed his nose thoughtfully, smiling as he surveyed his drunken cohort.  
"I don't get drunk Tony, you know that."  
"Damn, cause I was hopin' you'd wan'na play strip pong later."

* * *

_J__ust give up the game and get into me, if you're looking for thrills then get cold feet._

* * *

"Strip pong?" Natasha asked, her authoritive voice cutting through the inebriated veil that seemed to have surrounded them all. "Is this an official game?"  
"It is now." Tony told her with a wink.  
"I want to play some strip pong." Clint said in a low growl, eyes on the ceiling. Natasha gave him a look that was half-digusted, half-totally interested.

"How do you even play strip pong?" Steve asked, having never heard of such things in his lifetime.

"Well." Tony started, scratching his head as he put the words together. "It starts with you and me, and ends with no clothes and a blow-"  
"Seriously?" Bruce interceded, rounding on Tony. "Seriously?"  
"Why not?" Tony asked him, raising both hands in a shrug. "Jealous?"

* * *

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up, I go slow,_

* * *

"Absolutely not." Bruce said with affirmation, laughing as he pivoted back to his original position and raised his own crystal to his lips, contemplating the room.  
"Well good, cause Steve knows he's goin' to be mine soon 'nough." Tony said matter-of-factly, nodding, eyes flitting over to the Captain.

* * *

_So if you want me I don't come cheap,_

* * *

"Right Captain?"

Steve licked his lips, inclining his head at Iron Man.

"What makes you think this Tony?"  
"Intuition?"  
"You may need an oil change in the intuition department." Steve scolded with a playful grin, drinking from his can of seven-up.

"Oooh, shot down, right outta the sky." Bruce animated, studying the ceiling before he let out a yelp and then a laugh, matching Tony's punch in the arm with one of his own.  
"Shut it, Banner." Tony muttered back.

* * *

_Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve._

* * *

"So, are you sayin' there's no chance for you 'n me?" Tony asked Steve bluntly, to which Clint thumped his head against the table, shaking it exasperatedly.  
Steve regarded his pop can, unable to stop smiling. Tony was cute when he was drunk, but that didn't mean he would give into his antics.

"I'm saying you're drunk, and this is a sober conversation."

* * *

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep._

* * *

"Oh come on Steve, the group knows, I know. What's the harm in a sleepless night full of eloquent fun?"  
Steve found it hard to believe that the genius could pronounce all of his advanced vocabulary perfectly.

"I don't do that."  
"You could."  
"Just stop Tony."

* * *

_Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say, goodnight._

* * *

"O-okay..." Tony said, licking his lips, brow furrowed.

"And here comes Iron Man, plummeting from the sky like a drunken idio-"  
"Didn' I tell you to shut up?" Tony grunted, trying to charlie-horse Bruce under the table.

* * *

_Cause I feel, the distance, between us, could be over, _

* * *

Steve watched them play fighting, eyes sweeping over to Natasha as she blinked at him for his attention.  
"Look at your phone." She mouthed, and the Captain reached into his pocket, pulling it out.

**Natasha: Tony's usually better with words. He talks about you a lot.  
****Steve: Really?**

Steve examined her, and she nodded.

**Natasha: Give him a chance. Tomorrow. When he's hungover.**

* * *

_With a snap of your finger._

* * *

Steve smiled at the screen, shaking his head as he looked over at the iron superhero. He did mean well, Steve knew that, and as unprofessional as being drunk at a bar with a bunch of friends was, he knew that Tony was just speaking his mind. Steve replaced his phone and took another swig of his seven up, listening as Tony compared Bruce's intelligence to that of Namor, and Steve knew that tomorrow was the day he would tell Tony that he loved him, and that their lives would change forever.

* * *

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down, cause you don't wanna miss out._


End file.
